What If
by Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff
Summary: If you couldn't tell already, this is a "what if" story. Five moments where the happy ending could have come just a bit sooner. This category needs more love.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding to Mr Mole

Hello, everyone. For those of you who have read my past stories, I understand that you must be confused as to why I've gone from anime to _Thumbelina_. Well, let me explain-

**Mika: Just look at the number of Favourite Stories she has and the various categories they're all in and you'll understand perfectly why.**

**Angel: (glaring)** I could've explained myself, thank you.

**Mika: Yeah, but you talk too much and by the time you were done the Author's Notes would take up half the page. You really need to learn how to keep it simple.**

**Angel: (rolls eyes)** Whatever. Anyway, I love and adore Don Bluth's _Thumbelina _with all my heart and soul. It's cute, it's fun, it's romantic, it's funny, there's singing, and Gilbert Gottfried is in it.

**Mika: Yet even though she gets into a sappy mood and has this really dopey face on when she's watching it (ignores glare from Angel), we can't help but notice the moments where the happy ending could have come just a bit sooner if the characters-**

**Angel:** Mostly Thumbelina.

**Mika: -had done something different. This is also a chance to get into the minds of some of the characters, which will be played upon another time.**

**Angel: **So here are 5 "what if" instances, starting from the end of the movie to the beginning, that we think could have gone differently.

**Mika: Angel does not own _Thumbelina_ or any characters associated with it. Though we do have the singing swallow pop in once in a while.**

* * *

Absently twisting the ring on her finger, Thumbelina stood behind the curtains, waiting for her cue from the organist. She was determined not to get cold feet now, moments before her wedding. She wished her mother was here, but Thumbelina could go visit her in the spring, right? That's what Ms. Fieldmouse had said, and she owed Ms. Fieldmouse so much already. Saving her from the cold, feeding and housing her, setting up her wedding to Mr. Mole, Thumbelina should've been grateful and happy. Cornelius would have wanted her to be happy, right?

_Cornelius…_ The name shot through her heart, warming and squeezing it at the same time. Just then, the organist played her cue and the curtain rose. Thumbelina took once last glance at her ring before covering it with her other hand and started the wedding march. But as she walked, her mind was still stuck on her late beloved. Happening to look to her right, Thumbelina saw her reflection in the glass and could easily picture Cornelius standing next to it, singing their song.

_Let me be your wings,  
__Let me be your only love,  
__Let me take far beyond the stars…_

"Uh, Mr. Mole. Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The voice of the priest snapped Thumbelina out of her trance, and she whirled back to the front to resume walking. She only made it a few more paces before the urging to look at her ring again beckoned to her like a siren's song. The emerald gem reminded her of Cornelius' eyes so strongly that Thumbelina could have sworn that his face was part of it's shine, and their song echoed in her head.

_Let me be your wings,  
__Let me lift you high above,  
__Everything we're dreaming of  
__will soon be ours…_

"Ahem. I do." Struggling, Thumbelina tore her eyes from her ring at Mr. Mole's voice only for the melting wax in the candle to grab her attention, the vision of her prince already there singing his heart out to her.

_Anything that you desire,  
__Anything at all…_

"And Thumbelina, do you take this Mole to be your lawful wedded husband?" But Thumbelina was still too deep in memories to fully acknowledge the priest. Images of Cornelius and their night together rolled through her head before a particularly vivid one played out.

_"Do not forget me?" Thumbelina begged as she took her new necklace off and gently placed it around Cornelius' neck. She was terrified of waking up and discovering this was all a dream, or worse, Cornelius waking tomorrow morning and some fairy more beautiful than she making him think it was just a dream. She wasn't sure she'd be able to live if he forgot about this night, though she knew she'd never be able to forget. Thumbelina wanted this moment to last forever._

_Cornelius' eyes softened and filled with love as he looked at his new accessory. "'Forget-Me-Not's," he breathed, before remembering the royal ring on his finger. "Oh, I'll never forget you," he vowed as he took the ring off and slipped it on her left ring finger. A perfect fit. "Never."_

_"Never, never," Thumbelina replied, and they leaned into each other, the gap between their lips shrinking…_

"Speak up!" The voice of the priest prompting her broke through her trance once more, but Thumbelina's heart was decided. She simply couldn't follow through with this wedding. If she married without love, her life would be empty and meaningless. And this mole, no matter how rich he was, could never gain her heart and love.

"Never," she murmured.

"What?" the priest gasped, startled. He'd performed weddings for years, and he was sure that wasn't in the script.

Thumbelina looked up at the priest, emboldened by finally being able to speak for herself since she was kidnapped. "Never!" she repeated, her voice growing in intensity. "I cannot marry Mr. Mole. I don't love him!" Suddenly, she glanced over to said mole. He looked thunderstruck and a little hurt, and Thumbelina's intensity softened. Though Mr. Mole was greedy, vain, ugly, and a rather horrid person altogether, he had been nice to her, cared about her, and had just wanted her companionship. She supposed that he did deserve a proper explanation.

Placing her hand on his arm, Thumbelina spoke kindly yet firmly, "I'm sorry Mr. Mole, but we are just too different. You are a creature of riches and the dark. I will always be yearning for nature and the sun every single day, and no amount of jewels or gold can ever change that. And I know now that I could never marry someone who doesn't hold my heart. You are a good mole, so you deserve better than a small girl who cannot love you."

Mr. Mole bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I understand," he murmured. "I won't hold you here if you do not wish to be."

Beaming, Thumbelina gave Mr. Mole a quick hug before running back down the aisle to head for the surface. Halfway down the aisle though, Grundel the toad burst through the ceiling with a yell and landed right in front of Thumbelina. "You!" she gasped. The toad from the family who kidnapped her! The one she was almost forced to marry!

"I marry her!" Grundel proclaimed proudly, holding his arms out as if he expected her to happily leap into them. However, hearing those words again filled Thumbelina with more anger and frustration than she'd ever felt in her life. In fact, the look on her face caused Grundel's smile to vanish and his arms to droop a little, confusion and fear flashing across his face.

Stomping right up in his face, Thumbelina shouted, "Why won't you just leave me alone! You've been following me this entire time, all in the hope that I'd marry you! You never even thought that maybe I didn't want you? I _ran_ at the thought of being your wife!" Tears pricked her eyes as she grew quieter, thought just as angry. "The only man I'll ever love is _dead_ because your mother kidnapped me! So I no marry you, I _go home_!"

With that, Thumbelina pushed Grundel out of her way and marched down the aisle. The toad fell onto his butt, too stunned and terrified to even think of following her. Finally making it out from the church, Thumbelina began retracing the path to Ms. Fieldmouse's home in her head, planning on changing out of her silly wedding dress and going up outside. However, her path was obstructed once again by none other than Mr. Beetle.

"Hiya, toots!" he proclaimed, grinning toothily. Thumbelina, still angry from seeing Grundel again, had zero tolerance for Mr. Beetle's antics at the moment.

"I'm not your toots!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I really don't care! You forced me to be part of your stupid ball, embarrassed me in front of an audience, and called me ugly, so forgive me if I'm really annoyed at you and wish you weren't here! Now get out of my way and don't come near me ever again!"

Mr. Beetle, being a very big coward, quickly scurried far to the side, muttering apologies as he moved. Thumbelina, satisfied, continued down the path, ripping off the frilly collar on her neck and reaching up to undo her hair as she went to help placate her anger a little.

* * *

Hair down and anger gone, Thumbelina strolled down the path that she remembered led to Ms. Fieldmouse's burrow. Daydreaming about the possibility of the sun being out again, she didn't even notice Gnatty the Jitterbug until he flew right into her. Startled, Thumbelina looked down to see Gnatty hugging her waist with all his might.

"Thumbelina!" he cried, ecstatic. "We've been looking all over for you! I almost thought we'd never find you in these tunnels, but I remembered Jaquimo telling us to just follow our hearts, so I did, and I found you!"

"Gnatty!" Thumbelina laughed, hugging him back. "Take a moment to breathe! I've missed you so much. Where's Li'l Bee and Baby Bug? They are with you, right?"

Gnatty blinked for a moment, then let go of Thumbelina to fly a bit further down the tunnel. "Oh yeah, they're down this way!" Turning to the darkness ahead, Gnatty shouted as loud as he could, "HEY GUYS! I FOUND HER! I FOUND THUMBELINA!"

Cries of relief and the fluttering of wings was what Thumbelina heard from the darkness as she waited with excitement at the thought of seeing her friends again. But of course, the very last thing she expected to see was Cornelius, alive and well, flying from the darkness to land next to Gnatty. She could hardly believe her eyes, and was in such a state of shock that she didn't even notice the Jitterbugs hovering next to her.

"You," she breathed, tears beginning to run down her face. "It's you. Cornelius, you're alive!"

And with that, the two ran for each other, and collided into such an embrace that one would think they were trying to mold into a single being. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes, before connecting into the sweetest and most loving kiss the world had ever known.

* * *

And here we go, starting another story.

**And your first legit multi-chapter one.**

...You're completely denying the existence of my first two stories, aren't you?

**Yep.**

**(sigh)** Fair enough. I'll be posting the next chapter sometime next week. Until then,

**WE COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! **

Ja ne!

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Beetle

Hey, I'm back! **(cricket noises)** Damn, did anybody read this story?

**Mika: 17 people did. I checked the stats.**

**Angel:** I did say that this fandom needs more love, but I didn't realize it'd be this bad.

**Mika: Well, for those of you who care at all, we have the next chapter!**

**Angel:** This happens way earlier in the movie, where we meet Gilbert Gottfried for the first time.

**Mika: Enjoy!**

* * *

Humming and dancing with her new Jitterbug friends, Thumbelina was confident that she'd soon be home with her mother and in her beloved Cornelius' arms if she'd just follow her heart, just like Jaquimo had sung. But until then, she was content with enjoying her journey with these three children.

That is, until they noticed something she didn't, screamed a warning, then scattered for cover before Thumbelina even knew what was happening. She barely had time to look around before a creepy black stick-like creature jumped directly in front of her with an "Ah-ha!"

It laughed at her shriek of fright and startlement before grinning at her toothily. "Hiya, toots!" he drawled, strutting towards her. "Beetle's my name, and razzmatazz is my game. How d'you do, how're ya feeling, everything okay?" Leaning in, 'Beetle' tickled his moustache-like antennae in her face.

"I'm not your toots!" Thumbelina squirmed, batting the antennae away. "Where did you come from?"

"Where? Up there!" twirling around, Beetle leaned against a nearby mushroom. "I'm a connoisseur of sweet nectars! A designer of rare threads, and a judge of _beautiful_ women." At that, he leered at her before trapping her with his cane and spinning her until her back was to the mushroom. "And you, are _bee-utiful_! Miss, um…"

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Thumbelina batted his antennae away from her face again while attempting to answer. "Ah, um, Thumbelina, and I'm going home." Finally able to get out of his arms, she turned to do just that only to find the beetle had zipped around the mushroom to block her path again.

"What's your hurry, toots?" he drawled, tickling his antennae in her face again. "_Relax_! Take a load off!"

"Eugh!" Thumbelina squirmed, disgusted, batting away the antennae once more. "I wish you wouldn't do that!" She managed to walk past him a bit before he grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Perhaps you'd prefer, this?" On the last word, Beetle planted a loud smooch on her arm, and continued to loudly kiss up and down her arm.

"Mr. Beetle!" she gasped, shocked and embarrassed. "I don't even know you! Would you stop?"

"Stop? How can I stop!" he exclaimed, spinning to her other side and continuing to kiss her hands between each sentence. "I'm crazy about 'bout you, toots. You're gorgeous!" Thumbelina started giggling from Beetle's flattering, not even noticing when his next kiss accidentally missed her hand and met his own, nor when his flattery began to refer to himself as he kissed his own hand between each sentence. "Oh, you're exciting. Ooh, delicious!"

"I am?" Thumbelina asked, amazed. Not even Cornelius had ever praised her like this, though her love for him would never waver.

Remembering he was trying to flirt with her and not himself, Beetle leaned in conspiratorially. "And, I _love_ the sound of your voice."

"My voice…" Thumbelina half-sung, putting a hand to her throat.

"Don't talk!" Beetle interrupted her, moving right up in her face. "_Sing_. Sing to me."

Here Thumbelina hesitated. She just had the idea of asking Mr. Beetle to fly her up to the treetops, so she could see if she was even traveling in the right direction, but there was a slight problem. She barely knew this bug, she had said so herself. So surely it would be rather rude to ask such a favour of an almost complete stranger, even one who was so nice and complimentary to her. Mentally shrugging, Thumbelina figured that the best course of action was to say goodbye to Mr. Beetle and continue home.

"_It was nice meeting you_," she sang. "_But I really must go._" Turning around, she tried walking away again until Beetle zipped right in front of her once more.

"Seriously toots, where's the fire?" Beetle frowned. What was with this girl? He had laid the schmoozing on as thick as he could, and she was still trying to leave! "Look, if you want me to stop with the hand-kissing and the antennae-tickling, I'll stop. Don't go running off cuz of li'l old me."

"Oh no, it's not because of you!" Thumbelina quickly assured him. "It's just that Mother is probably worried sick by now, and Cornelius was supposed to call for me at my house, so I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him or anything-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Beetle interrupted, catching a very important detail in all that rambling. "Did you say _Cornelius_? As in the _Royal Fairy Prince_ Cornelius? One of the big cheeses himself? You're datin' _him_?"

Slightly taken aback, Thumbelina hesitantly replied, "Oh, um, yes. Prince Cornelius and I are in love."

Beetle mentally rubbed his hands together with glee. _Everyone_ this side of the Veil had heard that the Fairy Prince had finally been bitten by the love-bug, and right here was the dame responsible! That's why she hadn't responded properly to his hitting on her! _Whoa, wait, back up a bit._ Beetle blinked. He'd been heavily flirting with her. Crap, he'd been flirting with the _Fairy Prince's_ girl like there was no tomorrow! There was no doubt she'd tell the prince all about her little adventure, and when she did, the prince was gonna _skewer_ him!

_C'mon, Berkley Beetle you idiot, think!_ He thought. _There's gotta be a way to fix this… Bingo!_

"Say, sweet stuff," Beetle finally spoke, deciding to forgo the 'toots' thing like she asked. "You said you needed to get home to meet up with your prince, right? Why don't I help you with that?"

"Really?" Thumbelina asked, excited. "If you'd just fly me up to the treetops so I know what direction I need to go, I'd be ever so grateful!"

"You know what, gorgeous? I'll do you one better," Beetle grinned toothily at her. "Put in a good word for me with the prince, and I will personally fly you to your doorstep. Whaddya say?"

"You'd do that? For me?" Thumbelina was getting really excited now, and would have agreed and let him fly her off that second had she not remembered something. "Just one moment." Turning to the tall grass surrounding them, she called out, "Li'l Bee? Gnatty? Baby Bug? Are you still here? Please come out!"

The Jitterbugs in question each popped their heads up one by one from behind a rock. Slowly, the three flew out to stand in front of Thumbelina, eying Beetle cautiously. Thumbelina bent down to be at eye-level with them. "Jitterbugs," she began kindly. "Mr. Beetle here has offered to take me home from here. If you happen to see Cornelius or Jaquimo, will you let them know?" The three looked at each other for a moment, then turned to her.

"Of course," Li'l Bee agreed.

"Definitely!" Gnatty exclaimed.

"Anything for you, Thumbelina," chimed Baby Bug.

Thumbelina beamed at all of them. "Thank you so much! You've all been such wonderful friends." She hugged all three, then straightened and turned to the other bug trying to wait patiently. "Mr. Beetle," she announced. "You have yourself a deal!"

Beetle grinned, then put an arm around her waist, reminding himself to be gentle and keep his hands in one place. She was the future Fairy Princess, after all. "Then point the way, beautiful!" And with that, Beetle took off, Thumbelina looking back and waving to the Jitterbugs before pointing the way home.

Said bugs stayed, watching, until they could no longer see Thumbelina and Mr. Beetle. Then they looked at each other for one moment before Baby Bug yelled, "Race you home!" and took off.

Li'l Bee grinned, then followed suit while shouting, "Last one there's a big ugly wart-face!"

Gnatty, being the smallest and the slowest, blinked before chasing after them, crying, "Hey! No fair, guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

**(panting)** Do you have any idea how much I had to watch, pause, rewind, and rewatch this part of the movie to get the actions right? I love Beetle and everything, but he moves around way too damn much!

**Mika: Quit your complaining, you sent me to watch the entire movie to come up with ideas for chapters!**

**Angel:** You had to watch a movie, _the horror_.

**Mika: (sticks tongue out) Anyway, there's a little box down there, see it? I think it mentions something about reviews. Why don't you all fill that little box there with words?**

**Angel:** We'll even take flames, we're desperate.

**Mika: Yeah! We ran out of matches! How else are we supposed to roast all these marshmallows?!**

**Angel: **Well, until next week, ja ne!

**Mika: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Jitterbugs

Hellooooo Nurse! I feel amazing!

**Mika: A few people have finally reviewed for this story, plus the other story Angel-chan just posted, so she's very excited.**

**Angel: **I'm siiiiiingin' in the rain! I'm siiiiiiiiingin' in the rain! What a gloooorrrious feelin', I'm haaaappy again!

**Mika: ...And she watched "Singin' in the Rain" for the first time last weekend, so she's also fallen in love with that...**

**Angel:** Thank you, Heart of the Wind and Mystikal101! **(blows kisses)** I love you all!

**Mika: Alright, enough of this. All your happiness is giving me a headache.**

**Angel:** That's just the hangover talking, silly!

**Mika: (glare) Whatever, sunshine.**

**Angel: (beaming)** Okay, on to the new chapter! This one takes place when Thumbelina meets the Jitterbugs, immediately after they saved her from the waterfall.

* * *

"Look Mama, she's waking up."

That was the first thing Thumbelina heard as she came to, groaning. She must've passed out from all the excitement and panic of trying to avoid the waterfall and get to shore.

"Oh, are you feeling better, little one?" That was Jaquimo, her new friend. He had been trying to help her out of the water, and he must've succeeded.

"Yes, I think so," Thumbelina answered softly, sitting up. Then she noticed the crowd around her, and she woke up completely. "But, who are you?" she asked bewildered, looking around at everyone.

"Thumbelina," Jaquimo announced, and the girl in question turned to look at him for answers. "These are the Jitterbugs."

"The Jitterbugs?" she echoed, looking around again, before remembering her manners. "Oh! How do you do?" She noticed one of the Jitterbugs had moved to stand right next to her, a rather small one, and her heart melted. It was so cute! Then it spoke in a sweet and innocent voice, and Thumbelina had to restrain herself from hugging it with all her might.

"Are you _really_ gonna marry the fairy prince?" Blushing and giggling, Thumbelina figured that the little bug had seen them flying around last night. She supposed that Cornelius and she hadn't been very subtle about the whole thing, singing their hearts out to each other for everyone to hear.

"If he asks me," she told the Jitterbug, feeling rather proud. "He will call for me at my house." That's when a thought occurred to her. He had said he'd call for her in the _morning_. Unless she was mistaken, it was definitely past morning. How did he react when he arrived only to find her gone?

"He must be out looking for me," Thumbelina thought aloud, then sighed wistfully. "But how will he find me?"

"Aw, we'll help you, Thumbelina!" comforted the little bug next to her. Immediately the other Jitterbugs chimed in support.

"You can stay with us!"

"Right!"

"He'd definitely be able to find you around here!"

"Yeah!"

"No fear!"

"You are all very kind, and thank you," Thumbelina interrupted, touched, but still feeling too pessimistic. "But I'm afraid I will never see Cornelius again, or my mother, or…" Burying her face in her hands, she began to feel despair creep up on her.

Jaquimo frowned. He considered himself an expert on romance, especially seemingly impossible ones. But this situation seemed rather simple. Stay with the Jitterbugs and wait for the fairy prince to come find her. Did this tiny girl have no faith in love or her prince? Perhaps her love for him was weak, as sad as the thought was. Only one way to find out… "Do you _love_ the prince?"

Looking up at him, she replied in the affirmative with such desperate love and passion that Jaquimo almost felt guilty for ever doubting her feelings.

"Well then follow your heart!" He announced gaily. "It is saying the fairy prince will find you!"

Sighing again, Thumbelina just shook her head and waved the thought away, saying, "It's impossible."

_Hmph_, Jaquimo thought. _That's what she said about the lily pad, and that was easy!_

"Impossible?" he scoffed out loud. "Nothing is impossible!" Hopping off the rock, he felt a song coming on, and he knew he had to use it to give this little one hope.

_You're, sure to do impossible things,_

_If you follow your heart…_

* * *

Cornelius felt cold. He felt lost. He felt tired and bruised and desperate. He'd been searching for days and still no sign of Thumbelina. What if she was more lost than he was? What if she was trapped somewhere, waiting for him to rescue her? What if she was hurt, laying somewhere sick or injured? What if she was de-

_No! Don't think like that!_ Cornelius thought fiercely. _She has to be around here somewhere, fine and healthy!_ But where? His father wouldn't be able to hold back the frost for long. Spotting the communal home of the Jitterbugs, he felt a dash of hope and relief. Well-known for their kindness and hospitality, there was a chance the Jitterbugs knew something about Thumbelina, and worst-case scenario (that he'd let himself think about) they would gladly let him have a moment to rest and escape the wind and cold.

Without hesitation, Cornelius steered Buzz to the log entrance of the Jitterbug home. Once they landed, he quickly hopped off the bee and removed his helmet with a sigh of relief. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see a good amount of Jitterbugs already assembled and watching him, murmuring to each other. As kind as they were, the Jitterbugs were also notorious gossips. If even one had seen him flying towards their home, more would have known about it before he even got close.

Trying to catch his breath, Cornelius raised his voice to be heard over the mumbling. "I-I'm looking for a beautiful young woman. Her name is-is Thumbelina."

"Are you really the fairy prince?"

Looking down, the prince in question saw a young Jitterbug, gazing up at him with hope and excitement. Cornelius smiled, it was kinda cute. "I am," he told the bug, and it seemed to grow even more excited.

"Thumbelina's here!" it exclaimed, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment. Could it be true?

Before he could say anything, another Jitterbug, probably the younger one's mother, walked forward. "Alright, Gnatty," she told it with a smile. "Why don't you go with Li'l Bee and Baby Bug and get Thumbelina."

Gnatty grinned happily, "Okay, Mama!" then raced off with two other young Jitterbugs further down the log. The mother then turned to Cornelius, who was frozen in place. "Now why don't you take a seat right here, your highness," she urged him, leading him to a bit of wood fashioned like a bench. "You must be worn to the bone."

Cornelius simply let himself be gently pushed onto the bench, his legs shaky and so in shock at the thought of having _finally_ found her that he just couldn't refuse. Once sitting though, he remembered his manners enough to say, "Oh, uh, thank you, Miss…"

"Just call me Mama, dear," she waved. "Everyone does, even Thumbelina."

His attention caught, the fairy prince looked up at 'Mama' with hope and something akin to fear. "She's really here?" After days of searching, would he finally get to hold her again?

Mama chuckled and nodded. "Been here since those toads left her. She said they wanted her to join their singing troupe and marry into their family, and left her on a lily pad while they went to go get the priest."

Cornelius clenched his hands into fists as his eyes narrowed. How dare they! Stupid, arrogant, pompous toads…

"If it wasn't for Jaquimo the swallow," Mama continued, noticing the prince's anger. "Who knows what would've happened. In fact, he's with Thumbelina now, instead of flying south for the winter. And good thing, too. He seemed to be the only one who could lift her spirits when she started to lose hope."

Before Cornelius could question Mama about this swallow, his name was cried from deeper within the Jitterbug home, and he could distinctly hear footsteps running his way. He leapt to his feet, his heart in his throat and all thoughts wiped from his mind except one. _Please let it be her…_

All he had for a warning as Thumbelina ran into view was her shouting his name again before she practically threw herself at him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up and spinning her around in sheer joy. Setting her on her feet once more, Cornelius held her with a death grip, as if he expected something to try and pry her away from him again. Not that Thumbelina was complaining, for she was squeezing him just as tightly.

Fighting back the tears pricking his eyes, he managed to choke out, "You are _never_ leaving my sight again." Allowing his arms to loosen just enough to let her look at him, the dazzling smile Thumbelina gave in response was the last straw. Vaguely hearing the Jitterbugs cheering and celebrating around them, Cornelius closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. And in the back of his mind, he could've sworn he heard fireworks.

* * *

Okay, I'm in a hurry now, I'll see you all next week!

**Mika: Remember to review! We're review-whores!**

**Angel:** Ja ne!

**Mika: See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mrs Toad's Kidnapping

The fact that people are reading this just makes me so happy, I might just burst.

**Mika: Do it outside, will you? This place just got cleaned up from the last brain burst you had.**

**Angel: (looks around at all the junk)** This is clean? You've got all your laundry everywhere, an actual barricade of beer cans and food stuff around the couch, and so much paper it's a wonder we're not swimming in it!

**Mika: (shrug) I live here, it's rude to criticize someone else's home and how they maintain it.**

**Angel: **I'd agree with you normally, except for the tiny detail that is the fact that this is _my head_! How am I supposed to retain the crap I learn in school with your trash and junk cluttering my brain?!

**Mika: Meh, learning's overrated. I didn't go to school, and look how great I turned out?**

**Angel: **_My point exactly! _**(ducks from beer can, sighs)** Anyway, thank you all who've been paying attention to this story for being here, I really do appreciate it. This new chapter takes place way early in the movie, after our lovely couple's famous song, immediately after Cornelius flew off into the night.

* * *

Thumbelina sighed dreamily as she watched her new beloved fly off into the night. Did that really just happen? First she discovered that there were others her size, and they were _fairies_ on top of that! Then she was given the chance to fly, and see some of the world past her front yard. And _then_, she'd managed to get her heart stolen by a handsome, sweet, kind, _wonderful_ fairy, who happened to also be the fairy prince! Her head was still reeling from the idea that she was in love with a prince, and he loved her in return! And tomorrow she was going to meet his parents, and he'd get to meet Mother, and…

_Mother!_ Thumbelina blinked the stars from her eyes and brought her head back to earth. She needed to tell Mother about tomorrow! Thumbelina didn't want to surprise her too much with Cornelius, and Mother could help find a dress suitable for seeing royalty! Besides, now that the thought was there, Thumbelina thought she would burst if she didn't tell _someone_ about the magical time she just had. Who better than Mother?

Running back inside, Thumbelina began crying "Hero! Wake up, Hero!" to alert the dog of her return. The dog in question wuffed, then raised his head in her direction, blinking blearily. The small girl quickly ran over to stand in front of Hero, who obligingly bent his head down to her eye level. Clasping her hands together, Thumbelina begged, "Hero, could you please carry me to where Mother is? I need to talk to her."

With a sigh, Hero lowered his head further to be level with the table and allowed Thumbelina to climb on top with a smile. Once she was settled on his head, the dog hopped down from his resting place and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen, where Mother happened to be doing some reading of her own by the fire before going to bed herself. Upon seeing her, Thumbelina stretched herself up to be more noticeable and began calling for her mother.

Looking down, Mother saw her daughter waving to her from Hero's head. "Thumbelina?" she asked as she lowered her hand down to let her child clamber onto it. "What are you doing still up? It is past your bedtime. Is something wrong?"

Thumbelina just couldn't contain her excitement. "Mother! I met someone my size!" she exclaimed. "He saw me, and took me flying, oh and his name is Cornelius, and he's a fairy prince, and he wants me to meet his parents tomorrow and I asked him to meet you as well, and he agreed and he said he'll call for me in the morning, and he loves me!"

Mother blinked and stared at her little girl. You would too, if your daughter had told you such a tale all in one breath. Thumbelina had never lied before in her life, and while she loved stories, she was never one to make them up out of the blue like this. But a fairy prince?

Then again, Mother was one to talk, with a daughter no bigger than her thumb.

"…Perhaps you should tell me what happened from the beginning," Mother finally decided. "And then we can work out what needs doing from there."

With a happy grin so big it was a wonder her face didn't crack, Thumbelina launched into her tale starting from her daydreaming about love before going to bed. Hero, seeing that his services were no longer needed, lumbered back up the stairs to go back to sleep. From the sound of it, Hero had a feeling that the two women downstairs were going to be up talking for quite a while.

* * *

Mama Toad hopped onto the window ledge, taking a moment to catch her breath. That had taken some work, hopping all the way from her boat-home to get this _chiquita_ to join her show. But it was worth it. With that voice in the group, Mama Toad and her family would soon have to wade through all the money just to get from backstage to front!

Peeking through the window, Mama Toad saw an open walnut facing an upright human book. Squinting, she could make out a bit of bedding hanging off the side of the walnut.

_Gotcha!_

Quietly opening the window, Mama Toad hopped inside. She then hopped onto the table, then on top of the stack of books, then finally to just behind the walnut bed. Slowly, moving bit-by-bit, she peeked out from behind the walnut to look into the bed, her arms outstretched to snap the walnut shut-

Only to find the bed empty.

Horrified, Mama Toad cursed in heavy Spanish as she looked around the room for the little _nina_ who'd make her show even more famous. This was literally the only chance she had to take her! Those pesky fairies wasted almost no time on courting when it came to love, the royal family even more so! If she didn't do it now, the prince would almost definitely come calling, whisk little Thumbelina off to the fairy court, and proceed to plan the wedding. After tonight, her tiny star-to-be would be constantly guarded until after the ceremony, and to take away a member of the royal family, however new, was punishable by death! No, it had to be tonight. Thumbelina had to be here somewhere. Determined, Mama Toad scanned the room for any sign of a tiny girl no larger than a human's thumb…

And found herself staring down a very large, very awake, and very annoyed, dog.

Screeching, Mama Toad launched herself at the window to freedom, Hero snapping at her heels in hot pursuit.

* * *

Well, another chapter done.

**Mika: And one more to go...**

**Angel:** ... **(sniff) **I'm gonna miss this. Good thing I have other stories to write.

**Mika: Yeah, but with all the demands for more from the _Fairy Tail_ fandom, plus those other two stories you have in mind, it's gonna be a while until you can even start writing other Thumbelina fics, much less post them.**

**Angel: **There you go again, bursting my bubble. Must you constantly gloom my good moods?

**Mika: Yes, yes I must. If I don't, you get way too cheery. Poppies start blooming wherever you walk. Birds drop daisy-chain crowns onto your head. Rainbows pour out of your mouth every time you speak. It's a nightmare.**

**Angel: (rolls eyes)** Whatever. For the rest of you, please review!

**Mika: And make other people read this!**

**Angel: **Force your friends to read it!

**Mika: Make your enemies read it!**

**Angel: **Suggest it to random strangers on the street!

**Mika: Because that's not creepy at all!**

**Angel:** Ja ne!

**Mika: See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Be Your Wings

Hey everyone! I know it's earlier than my usual updating time, but there's been warnings of hurricane weather in my area, and I was worried that I won't be able to get online for a while.

**Mika: There's a chance that the weather will knock out the power for a bit. But don't worry, the storm shouldn't last more than a few days at the most, any possible power-outages less than that, and Angel-chan's family went a little nuts with the grocery shopping in preparation, so we'll be fine. Especially since I made Angel-chan stock-up extra on beer and apples for me!~**

**Angel: (grumble)** I'm going to get contact drunk with you in my head, I just know it.

**Mika: Probably. Anyway, this is the last chapter of "What If", sadly. It's set at the tail-end of _Let Me Be Your Wings_.**

**Angel:** It's pretty short, but this "what if" scenario is really a split-second decision change on Thumbelina and Cornelius' part.

**Mika: Enjoy!**

* * *

Mama Toad stepped out onto the stage of her boat-home for some fresh air, having finally removed all of her stage make-up from that night's performance. She walked over to the edge of the boat, where her eldest son, Grundel, was crouched, watching the pond. What for, she didn't know. As good as his voice was, Grundel was not the brightest firefly in the swamp. How she was ever going to find him a wife someday, she didn't know.

"_We'll see the universe,_

_And dance on Saturn's rings…"_

Both mother and son glanced up to see two little people, and Mama Toad could make out at least one set of wings leaving a glittery trail behind them. _Fairies,_ she realized, _and it's probably a courting couple, judging by the love song._

She recognized the male voice, even in harmony with another. Fairy Prince Cornelius was one of the few fairies that traveled around this side of the Veil without an escort or a parade. The female voice, however, was new. Mama Toad strained her ear-drums to hear the female's voice in a solo, without the Prince's voice harmonizing, but the couple had already flown over the boat and off to sing their vows of love elsewhere.

Slightly disappointed, Mama Toad shrugged it off before heading out to catch some dinner. She was always on the lookout for some fresh talent for her family's show, and she had the feeling that girl fairy's voice would have been pretty decent. But since she couldn't know for sure, Mama Toad wouldn't bother chasing after her.

Besides, the Fairy Prince was likely going to marry her soon, based on the passion in their song, so why go through the trouble of snatching up a girl who's voice was only "pretty decent" before the wedding?

* * *

Grundel watched the fairy couple a few moments more than his mother, curiously squinting for a better look at what the two looked like, but gave up after they flew out of his sight.

Snorting in slight distaste, Grundel finally stood and walked back inside the curtained area of his home. Fairy people were weird, he decided, falling in love at the drop of a hat, and singing it for everyone to know. They looked weird too, in his opinion. Grundel was glad he didn't have to deal with them much. Fairies were probably more trouble than they were worth.

* * *

Well, this is it. Thank you so much those of you who stuck with us through this story. Your reviews and feedback made me so happy, and they helped keep me motivated to update each week.

**Mika: We have at least two other Thumbelina stories in the works, so keep an eye out for them! I can't say when they'll be posted, but they will be on this site soon or so help me I will chain Angel-chan to her computer and whack her with a rubber chicken repeatedly every time she stops writing!**

**Angel:** ... You are literally going to be the death of me. I am going to die prematurely at the hands of a girl who lives in my head.

**Mika: Just accept it, and your remaining life will be a lot easier. Until next time, everyone!**

**Angel:** Ja ne, minna-san!

**Mika: See ya!**


End file.
